Monday Achievements
by littlemonstercuddy
Summary: It's Monday. And that means nothing good for Cuddy, especially with a certain diagnostician around who wants to achieve something. R&R! I suck at summary as you can see So just read the story! xD


**A/N: This my first fic/one-shot posted on here! *is excited* There's nothing really to say. This is surely not the best thing you'll read, but I tried to make it good, and I hope it IS good!  
**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes! I did my best, but english is not my mother tongue, and I don't have a beta-reader.**

**Criticism (good or bad) is accepted. It makes me want to improove.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Though I'm sure ,in my dreams, I did.**

**

* * *

**

It was Monday. And she knew what that meant.

Monday is the worst day of the week for a busy worker like Lisa Cuddy. It meant nothing . Nothing but a day of pure hell. The day where she'd do nothing but sit in her empty office all day long signing useless piles of paperwork, collected in 2 or maybe 3 long stacks during Sunday. The day she'd have no time for herself. The day she'd have a certain diagnostician annoy the hell out of her to get something. The day she'd have to run all around the hospital making sure everything was in place and that nothing had been burnt down during her day of absence; but she'd have to do the latter after completing the first, of course. She groaned in her cozy bed and got up, ready to face whatever kind of troubles were awaiting ahead of her. She carefully made her way over the bathroom, doing her business and debating whatever she had time for a shower or not. She just shrugged.

"_I always have time to be clean"_

She shed her nightgown and threw it in the hamper situated in the corner of the bathroom. She stood under the hot spray of water longer than she had intended to. She then dried herself before getting dressed and applying her make up. After her morning routine, including having a light breakfast consisted in a fruit and yogurt, she made her way to Rachel's room and opened the door. She instantly smiled at the sight of her precious baby wrapped under the covers with her hair framing her angelic face.

Rachel was simply beautiful.

Cuddy slowly made her way to the crib and bent over to wake her baby up. The girl stirred a little before waking fully. She smiled at the sight of her mother. That smile, that _loving_ smile made Cuddy's heart melt. She had a few minutes to spend with her daughter before the nanny came and she had to go to work. Cuddy groaned for the second time that day at the thought. She definitely did not want to go to work, already knowing what she was going to face, but she knew she had to go in anyway. She was pulled out from her thoughts by a knock on the door. So she settled Rachel on her left hip and went to open the door. Marina was at the doorstep wearing a full smile on her lips. She greeted both Cuddy and Rachel and made her way inside the house. Cuddy always thought she was truly blessed to have someone like Marina watching over her daughter. Marina was peaceful, kind, always cheerful, and that Hispanic accent of hers was somehow funny and reassuring. She didn't know why, but she thought the woman's accent was just like that. Cuddy was so caught up in the moment and in her thoughts that she momentarily forgot about her duties. She went to retrieve her purse and her briefcase, kiss Rachel goodbye and in a matter of seconds she was out of the door.

* * *

It was 10.30 am and Cuddy was already exhausted. She just wished time could go by faster. But then it was Monday. And on Mondays, she would always have to stay at work later than any other week day.

"I can't wait for this day to end. I only hope nobody comes in here and decides to waste my ti-"

"Oh Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudddddyyy!"

"_Someone up there must really hate me."_She thought.

House had -as usual- burst through the office doors without knocking and was now making his way over her desk, propping himself down on one of the office chairs.

It was becoming a habit for him to show up at her office around 10-11 am. Each time he came into her office ,he wanted something different. Something impossible for him to achieve, such as paychecks of 5 million dollars each. The weirdest thing of all was that he proposed such things only on Mondays, when he knew she'd be super bitchy, thanks to all the work she had to do. He loved watching her get mad and ultra-bitchy!

There was one time where he asked her to help him in becoming a famous actor, or the time where he wanted her to help him stealing all the red lollipops he could find in the Jersey Shore. He was unbelievable. He knew he wasn't getting any of the requests he made, for those where impossible things to achieve and Cuddy (or any sane person around) would never help him through them. But when he _finally_ noticed he wasn't going to get what he was asking for, he changed his mind. The only thing he would try to achieve now was Cuddy's sex: he made it his goal.

It had been a few weeks, and Cuddy hadn't caved in yet. But that wasn't going to stop House.

"House," Cuddy started "I'm really busy so it would be nice if you let yourself out of my office and do your work. Leave me alone"

"Ok. Too bad I don't do nice ,Cuddy"

"What do you want?" House hadn't been in her office for more than 30 seconds and she was already getting tired of him and his antics.

He pat his right hand on his chest, in mock hurt. "I'm offended. Can't I just pay a visit to the best Dean I've ever known?"

"NO. What do you want?" She asked, although she already knew what he wanted.

"I want to have sex with you of course, and I want to… no, I actually only want to sex you up. Is that ok with you?"

"NO" she said icily. "House you're unbelievably annoying,"

"Yes, yes and the grass is green! Are we done stating the obvious?"

Cuddy sighed. If she just had a sharp knife…a gun would be fine too.

"House, if you really need me to sign something or you need me for a consult, I'm all ears, otherwise ,you can go back to your patient."

"But I don't have a patient."

"Then you can go and make yourself useful in the clinic."

"I…don't have a clinic?"

She looked at him in disbelief "Seriously House just go do something!" She was starting to get upset now and her voice was getting louder. "I don't care what you do, as long as you don't do it here! I have way too much work to deal with today! It's Monday, and you know what that means? It means I have to sit my ass on this damn chair all day long because of all the paperwork that piled up during the weekend! I won't have time to eat , to go check if everything goes smooth in the clinic or even breathe for that matters! I'm already going home late, and I don't want the late to turn into later! So take your ass in the clinic and help!

His eyes widened at the sight in front of him : Cuddy was blushing, thank to her come out. And breathing heavily, which caused her chest to go up and down, up and down, up and down… he was hypnotized by the motion, but annoying Cuddy was far too hilarious for him to stop. He thought about pulling an end to this. But then, just as Cuddy said, it was Monday. And Monday was the best day to annoy Cuddy.

"Wow, you look sexed up for real. And I didn't do a thing. I thought I finally made it. I'm halfway there, you know! Next time, could you please put _oh God_ and _Houuuuuseeee_ somewhere in that sentence? That would be my dream coming true! It's the only thing I really want."

She sighed in surrender. He wasn't going to stop. The only option left for her was to play his game.

"Well, House, I thought the only thing you wanted was to seduce me."

"Am I succeeding?"

"Does it look like you're succeeding?"

"Uh, yes?"

"No! Now get out of here." And with that, she finally got him to leave. He reached for the doorknob but stopped his arm midway. He turned around and told

Cuddy " I've made progresses here. You know next Monday you'll cave in, right?"

Cuddy scoffed "Yeah sure. I'm keeping track of the times you've succeeded. So far you're at… 0."

"Next Monday, I'll have you begging on your knees."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, now leave."

"Alright Cuddy. See ya later. Next Monday I'll use my secret move , and you won't decline, I promise." He winked, and with that, he left her office.

Cuddy sighed and leaned back on her chair. She grinned. She actually wanted to see him make his move on her. And for the first time in months, she was actually looking forward to next Monday


End file.
